Talk:Rune of Devastation
Spell Damage Anyone know if this increases spell damage as well? Bumbi (talk) 13:12, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Is it better than other runes? I'm not aware of the exact damage formulas but most of the time the other runes seemed to give a better bonus than the somewhat low percentage bonus of the rune of devastation since damage and DPS values never really go high enough for that 8-10% to make much difference. For example, at first glance it seems pretty clear that slapping a couple frost runes on Bloom(which each grant a cold damage bonus much higher than 10% of Bloom's base damage) to benefit from both its base damage type and the cold damage bonus is better than a rune of devastation could ever be. Dr. Lobotomy (talk) 17:57, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Did some testing using a level 22 Warrior, with Bloom (+16% Cold damage and +10% Physical damage from his gear). Using normal attacks and no damage modifiers from abilities (sustained or passive): No runes: 85.47 (±3.32) Rune of Devastation: 94.44 (±5.84) The damage difference is +8.97 (±4.81) (+10.50%) which is about the same as the +8 Cold Damage from a Rune of Frost Using Blow: No runes: 586.11 (±23.61) Rune of Devastation: 620.5 (±39.69) The damage difference is +34.39 (±31.89) (horrible standard deviation :P). Rune of Devastation seems to increase the damage of abilities as well, which would make sense since it increases base damage and abilities add damage based on your base damage (See e.g. Scythe). While e.g. a Rune of Frost always adds the same damage (in this case +8 Cold Damage) which is shown separate from your main damage and it does not increase with any damage increasing abilities or items. I'm pretty sure you gain at least the same amount of damage from this rune as you do from a "+ damage rune" on normal hits and more damage from abilities it seems like the best way to go is to always have a rune of devastation equipped (only situation I think this might not be true is if you don't use any abilities and don't have any damage increasing mods and very low primary attribute e.g. Strength for a warrior). Bumbi (talk) 10:05, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I updated the Usage section for sake of clarity of concision. Sen4lifE (talk) 03:30, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Wrong description? Hej guys. Could it be that the information about that rune is wrong? I enchanted a dagger and now it says "+23% attack speed". (talk) 23:14, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :Just tested with a dagger, and no!, it adds damage, no attack speed mentioned in the stats. -- CompleCCity (talk) 18:40, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Possible bug Was mentioned at the bottom of the page, seems somewhat unconfirmed to me, so I put it here first … :"Possible PC bug (as of 2/1/2013): If you enchant the rune over an existing rune it seems possible to have more than one per weapon." -- CompleCCity (talk) 18:39, September 22, 2014 (UTC)